Will you remember me?
by reeny-chan
Summary: Kairi and Sora fall in love and Riku gets jealous and decides he never wants to fall in love again. But what will he do when he is forced to take care of her when she loses her memory? PAIRINGS: SK, LY, AC
1. Happy Birthday Kairi!

Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Kairi!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

First of all let me say something to all you kairi bashers out there.. I don't get why you don't like her.. she's cute, she's funny and she's just plain adorable.. Come on! How can you not love her? D

Summary:

Pairings: SK, LY, and AC

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were bestfriends for as long as anyone could remember. Then one day, Sora and Riku both get feelings for Kairi. The friendship is broken when the boys find out that Kairi has feelings for Sora. Then one night when Kairi goes off to meet Sora she gets in a terrible car accident and loses her memory. What happens when Riku finds her and is forced to take care of her?

Will you remember me?  
Cause I know I won't forget you.

11:45 PM June 14th

"Hey Kairi!"

A pebble pounded on her window.

Kairi got out of bed and looked out.

There she saw Riku and Sora waving at her.

Kairi smiled and opened the window.

A breeze swept into the room and sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Hiya guys!" She said with a smile.

"Hey Kairi!" Sora said in return waving at her.

"Wanna come look at the stars with us tonight?" Riku asked.

Kairi nodded her head and closed the window.

She then opened her drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans, a white tanktop, and a white zip up sweater.

She grabbed her socks on and threw on some shoes and sneaked out of the house.

Kairi stepped outside and took a deep breath.

She then looked around but saw no one there.

She shrugged her shouldes and closed the door.

"Well if they don't want to look at the stars then I'll just go take a walk." She thought to herself.

She walked towards the secret place and then went inside.

The tunnel was dark and Kairi searched her pockets and to her luck she found a small flashlight.

She turned on the flash light and walked to the end of the tunnel.

Kairi smiled at the sight of all the drawing she and her 2 bestfriends drew on the walls as they were growing up.

She then looked around for a blank spot and picked up a rock.

With the rock she drew a star with her name in it.

She giggled as she drew it and then set the rock down.

Kairi smiled and turned around to see Riku there with a lantern.

"There you are!" He said.

Kairi smiled back and ran up to him and gave him a hug.

Riku let Kairi hug him but was a bit shocked.

But then he smiled and returned it.

"Kairi..." he thought to himself.

He then felt it.

His heart pounding faster and faster.

Riku held her close as the seconds went by.

"What is this..." he thought to himself.

"Why is it that I feel this way? Why do I feel like I want to be closer to her."

He began to hold her tighter.

"Why is it that..."

Riku's thoughts were interrupted.

"Umm. Riku?"

He looked down at her and starred into her deep blue eyes.

"Can you let go of me now?"

Riku smiled and blushed.

He let her go and turned around to the exit.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Sora waiting."

Kairi nodded and followed Riku out of the cave.

When they got out they spotted Sora already on the sand starring up at the stars.

"Hey!" Riku called out.

Sora looked at his friends and smiled.

Riku and Kairi walked towards Sora and sat down beside him.

Riku then whispered something to Sora and Sora nodded.

"Watcha guys talking about?" Kairi asked.

Sora smiled and said," It's nothing."

Kairi nodded and starred back at the stars.

Sora then lay down and Kairi followed after.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Boy is she in for a surprise." He thought to himself.

Kairi looked up and then realized that Riku was missing.

"Where did Riku go?" she asked Sora.

Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"Sora.. What are you hiding?" she asked slyly.

"Nothing." was his response.

"Oh Soraaa.." she said with a smirk on her face.

She then tickled Sora on his sides and listened as he laughed.

"Kairi! s-S-SS-Stopp!"

Kairi stopped and laughed.

Sora smiled at her and then ran off.

"Sora!" she shouted.

Sora just kept on running.

"What the.." she thought.

She lay back down and thought of how odd the guys were acting.

"Are they.. mad at me?"

She then heard footsteps and saw Riku coming down with flowers in his hands.

Riku handed her the flowers and Kairi took them.

"Riku..."

Sora then followed behind him with a cake with 15 lit candles on it.

"Happy Birthday to you." Riku began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you." Sora joined in.

"Happy Birthday to Kairi. Happy birthday to you!"

Kairi looked at her watch.

It read 12:00 am June 15th.

Kairi smiled and pounced on her two friends.

"You guys are the best!" she replied.

The guys gave each other props and cut the cake.

As they ate Sora snuck behind Kairi and then shoved cake in her face.

Kairi laughed and then shoved cake in Sora face but missed and hit Riku's face instead.

Kairi gasped.

"I'm soo sorry!" she said.

Riku stared and then threw cake at Sora.

Sora then threw cake at Riku and Riku threw cake at Kairi.

The three teens laughed as they all threw cake at each other.

A half hour later there was no cake left, so they went to the shore and washed their faces off.

It was 12:30 and Riku told his friends he had to leave.

"Bye Riku." Sora said as he waved to his friend.

Riku waved back at them and left.

Sora then looked at Kairi and said, "Follow me!"

He ran off to the secret place and Kairi ran after him.

Inside there were tons of candles lit everywhere.

"Sora?"

Sora then opened his hand and there was a necklace inside.

IT was white gold with a pendant that was a little heart of diamonds.

Sora put it on Kairi and smiled.

She then starred at him and hugged him.

"Thanks Sora. This is the best birthday ever."

He smiled and hugged her back and then they both sat down and looked up at the stars from the large hole in the top of the secret place.

Kairi then rested her head on Sora's shoulder and fell asleep.

Sora smiled, as the wind blew the candles out one by one.

He picked her up and began to walk to her house.

He found a key in her sweater pocket and opened the door.

He walked up the stairs without a sound and lay her on her bed.

Sora smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Happy Birthday Kairi."


	2. Destiny Land

Chapter 2

Destiny Land

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Okies quick recap.. So Sora and Riku had this little surprise thing for Kairi's birthday and then… okay.. Maybe a BIG surprise for Kairi's birthday. But anyways, in this chapter the gang goes to Destiny Land. The best amusement park ever. Read on

"Oh you're cheerful today." Kairi's mother remarked as she skipped to the kitchen.

Kairi smiled at her mother and poured herself a glass to orange juice.

Her mother came with a plate that had bacon, a Belgium waffle with whipcream and strawberries, and CANDY.

"Your favourite breakfast." Her mother said with a smile.

Kairi kissed her mother on her cheek.

"Thanks mom."

Kairi's mother kissed her daughter's forehead and replied, "Happy Birthday dear."

The bubbly brunette later finished her breakfast just as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Kairi's mother said as she exited the kitchen.

"Oh hello Sora." Kairi heard.

"Yes she's almost done. Would you wait a minute?"

"Yes ma'am."

Kairi smiled and put her dishes away.

She searched for a pack of gum in her pocket and popped one in her mouth.

She then skipped to the living room to find Sora sitting on a couch.

"You ready to go?" Sora asked.

Kairi shrugged her shoulders.

"Go where?"

Sora smiled and grabbed her hand.

Kairi grabbed some flipflops and threw them onto her feet.

"Come Kairi!" Sora shouted.

She laughed and followed after him.

They later stopped at a bus stop where they found Riku, Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie.

"Umm where are we going?" Kairi asked.

Selphie ran over to her and hugged her.

"Well as you know since it's your birthday we're all going to take you to Destiny Land!"

Kairi's eyes twinkled.

Destiny Land.

The best and biggest amusement park around.

"Well come on yeah?" Wakka said with a smile.

"Happy birthday Kairi." Tidus said as he handed her a card.

"Oh and here you go! Happy birthday!" Selphie said as she handed Kairi a ticket for Destiny Land.

"And this is from me, yeah?" Wakka said as he handed her the blitzer 2000. (the newest and hottest bliz ball around.

As Kairi received her gifts the bus arrived and the 6 friends all climbed on.

"Where you kids headed today?" the bus driver asked as he closed the door.

"Destiny Land!" Selphie exclaimed.

"It's her birthday today yeah." Wakka replied as he pointed to Kairi.

The bus driver smiled and said, "Then today's ride is on the house. Happy birthday."

"Thank you." Kairi replied.

It was a 20 minute bus ride to Destiny Land until the gang finally went off the bus.

"You kids be careful!" The bus driver said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye! Thank you!" they all replied.

The looked behind them and saw a white sign that said "DESTINY LAND" in brown and had papou fruits on it.

Everyone linked arms and walked towards the entrance.

Since everyone already had their tickets they handed them to the man and he stamped their hands.

Wakka grabbed a map and asked, "What shall we go on first yeah?"

"How bout… The PAPOURINATOR?" Riku shouted.

Everyone eagerly nodded their heads and ran for about 2 minutes until the ride was in sight.

"Hurry before the line gets longer!" Selphie shouted.

Everyone went in line.

"I'm riding with Wakka!" Tidus said.

"That's awesome yeah?" Wakka said as he gave Tidus props.

Before Riku could say he was going to ride with Kairi, Selphie said, "And I'll go on with Riku!"

Selphie always thought that Kairi and Sora would be cute together so she always tried to set them up.

And plus, she also had a little thing for Riku. (to be couple, or not to be couple. You decide)

Riku smiled weakly at Selphie and looked at Kairi longingly.

"I guess I'm riding with Sora then." She said cheerfully.

Sora smiled and put an arm around Kairi.

She giggled and they waited in line.

About 15 minutes later the gang was at the front and all anxious to go on the new ride.

"Woahh awesome yeah?" Wakka said cheerfully.

Everyone nodded and got into the seats.

"Welcome to the PAPOURINATOR! Please do not stand up on the ride and smile for the camera!" the man at the booth said.

"WOOHOO LET'S DO IT!" Sora shouted.

The rollercoaster started off with a huge drop.

As Kairi felt the roller coaster going up the massive slope she grabbed onto Sora.

Sora looked down at Kairi who was grabbing onto his arm with her dear life.

He smiled and then put his arm around and she grabbed onto his waist.

Finally the roller coaster began descending.

Faster.

And Faster.

And FASTER!

Everyone screamed their heads off.

Kairi was about to join them and she also felt like she was going to die.

Sora then looked at her and whispered, "Don't be scared. I'm here."

She looked up at him and smiled and before they knew it the ride was over.

Everyone got off and Sora and Kairi got off and linked arms with each other.

Everyone laughed and they all linked arms until it was a huge friendship chain.

The rest of the day went smoothly and everyone had a ton of fun.

Sora won Kairi a plush toy.

Wakka won a new blitzball, Riku got a plushie that was a rose for Kairi and Selphie won a new set of skipping rope.

Tidus went to the arcade and totally owned at a shooting game and had enough tickets and bought a lava lamp.

Everyone went home with prizes and huge smiles plastered on their faces.

Later Riku told everyone he was treating them to dinner.

Everyone was happy once more and all rushed to the restaurant across from Destiny Land.

The gang thanked Riku for the awesome surprise as they entered the restaurant and were seated.

Kairi thanked him too, but little did she know that Sora had an even better surprise for her.


	3. Surprise PT 1

Chapter Tree! I mean 3.. you know that right…

I don't own kingdom hearts. But if I add some of my own characters.. They're mine.. all mine…

"Wow could this day get any better!" Kairi exclaimed as she and her friends exited the restaurant.

It seemed like a perfect day. The sun was setting, and the seagulls were around looking for scraps.

"It's the perfect day today," remarked Selphie as she looked towards the horizon.

Kairi laughed, ran behind her bestfriend, and jumped onto her back.

"You know it!"

The boys casually walked out of the restaurant.

Wakka, Tidus, and Riku looked sick as they cupped one hand over their mouths and their other hand on their stomachs.

Sora, on the other hand, had a huge smile plastered on his face as he sat down on the bench outside and patted his stomach.

"That was great Riku!" he chuckled as he sighed and looked up at the sky.

Tidus, Wakka, and Riku joined him and groaned.

"Maybe a bit too great… yeah?" Wakka said silently.

"Yeah Riku… I think you're trying to make us fat and kill us or something," Tidus remarked as he thought of all the food he ate. He probably gained 15 pounds in that one meal.

Selphie turned around and put her hands on her hips. Looking a bit annoyed, she said, "Well I told you guys not to eat so much. But noo… what did you say?"

The boys all thought back at what happened in the restaurant.

_FLASHBACK_

_The gang sat in a large booth and ordered their drinks. After looking at menus for a bit, a waitress came and asked what they'd like to eat._

"_Hey Riku!" Tidus called with a smile._

"_Can we order… anything?" he asked._

_Riku smiled and then smiled at Kairi._

"_Sure, it's Kairi's birthday dinner, so everything is on me!"_

_Riku looked at Kairi and gave her a little smile. Kairi smiled back but hesitated as she did so. Something about that smile from Riku told her something._

"_What'll it be?" the waitress asked as she pushed the button on her blue fluffy pen. She opened a fresh new page of her notebook._

_Wakka smirked._

"_I'll have everything from combos #3-9 please." Wakka said with a smile._

"_And extra fries with each combo."_

_The waitress nodded her head as she wrote everything down._

"_I'll be back with your food shortly," she said as she picked up the menus._

_Tidus immediately stopped her._

"_No you see miss, that's just what Wakka wants. WE didn't order yet."_

_The waitress eyes widened as she put the menus back on the table and opened her notebook again._

"_And what would you like?" she asked, looking a bit scared._

_Tidus grinned._

"_I'll have everything from page 1-4 in triple portions."_

_The waitress nearly fainted._

"_TRIPLE PORTIONS!" she shrieked._

_Everyone laughed._

"_That's our Tidus." Sora remarked._

_Selphie looked unsure. No one believes Selphie when she says something, but it always ends up that she was right in the end._

"_Guys, don't order too much. You'll be sick later."_

_The guys just ignored Selphie and ordered… well …. EVERYTHING… and ate… EVERYTHING!_

_After ordering all their food, it took about 40 minutes for it to all come out._

"_2 salads for the girls," the waitress began as she placed the salads on her tray in front of Kairi and Selphie._

"_And…" she sighed._

_6 waiters came behind her with the rest of their food, each waiter with 3 trays of food._

_The guys began to drool as they smelled the beautiful aroma from the food._

"_Well, lets eat!" Tidus shouted as he grabbed a large plate of spaghetti, a bowl of salad, a bowl of soup, and a burger._

_Everyone nodded and began to eat._

_Tidus, Riku, Wakka, and Sora decided to have an eating contest who can eat the fastest and the most._

_The girls watched in disguist as the guys devoured the food. They just grabbed it with their hands and shoved it in their mouths. Even the spaghetti!_

_After an hour of eating, the contest was over and waiters kept on coming to their table to take their dishes away._

"_How bout a dessert contest, yeah?" Wakka asked as he patted his big round tight belly._

_Riku smirked._

"_Let's do it…"_

_The waitress returned._

"_Any dessert?" she asked with a smile._

_Tidus nodded._

"_All your dessert in triple portions please. With extra chocolate syrup."_

_The girls' eyes widened._

"_YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO GET FAT!" they shouted._

_The guys ignored the girls once again and the waitress went back to the kitchen to get their desserts. About 30 minutes later the same waiters all came with their desserts. _

_The guys drooled again as they grabbed their spoons and were about to begin._

_Selphie and Kairi gave them disappointing looks._

_Tidus smiled._

"_I'll exercise this off tomorrow…"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The guys chuckled as they clutched their stomachs.

"Tidus you're a dumbass." They remarked as looked at the sky.

Kairi rolled her eyes as she looked at her watch.

"It's 9 already!" she exclaimed.

Everyone's eyes widened and groaned.

"Time to go home now…" Selphie said quietly as she grabbed her purse and her new skipping rope.

Everyone nodded, when suddenly Kairi's cell phone rang.

She quickly picked up.

"Hello? Hey mom. Oh Sora's taking me home? Alright. Bye mum!"

Kairi shut off her phone and looked at the gang.

"Sora your mum's coming and she's taking me home."

Sora nodded and smiled.

"Get ready for it Kairi…"

OOOOPS NOTHER CLIFFY D MWAHAHAHHA

Reviews please ) but no flames.. they're too hot…


End file.
